


The Devil's Command

by maderi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hank, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderi/pseuds/maderi
Summary: When Connor finds out about one of Hank's surprising kinks, the older man is helpless to the power that is his lover.May the devil have mercy on him...





	The Devil's Command

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jappa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jappa/gifts).

> This is my contribution to the HCRBB 2019 event! I had the pleasure of working with the wonderful Jappa for yet another beautiful piece. Remember to have a look at their awesome art!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Jappa62029460/status/1168612394253373440?s=19

Hank hadn’t really been one to be kinky before, had never really seen the appeal of needing to be someone or something he wasn’t. That was all before he met Connor. The first Christmas they spent together, Connor dressed up with every Christmas costume he could get his hands on. When easter came around the corner, Connor had greeted Hank with breakfast in bed, bunny ears and cottontail to go with it. 

To say that Hank had nearly died would be the understatement of the year. Their relationship was so new, both of them on new ground as to wow to navigate their relationship. During work hours, they were as great together as always. More so now that Hank didn’t work against Connor at every turn and twist they made. 

But when they got home, things didn’t run as smoothly. Connor, obviously, had never been in a relationship before. He strived to make Hank happy, fed and clothed, which in turn made Hank miserable. It reminded him of the old times he’d learned about in school. Hank wanted equality, but Connor wouldn’t let him help. 

Hank, on the other hand, struggled with the whole male and android thing. He never pegged himself to play for the other or both teams, but his attraction to Connor had been immediate, something which scared him from the get-go.

It wasn’t so much the whole male thing that scared Hank though. He was secure enough to have checked out and appreciated other men before, but he had never been intimate with one. He had set a straight course through the police academy and before he knew it, he had a family with a kid on the way. 

Their first time together had been as awkward as first times can go. Connor a complete virgin and Hank, acting no better. They’d stumbled and laughed through the whole ordeal, something which resulted in the both of them giving up midway, instead opting for cuddling in bed until Hank fell asleep and Connor started his rest cycle. 

The very next night though, Hank had upturned Connor’s world. With all the pent up nerves gone with the disaster of the previous night, Hank showed Connor what making love really was all about. The sensation of it was unlike anything Hank had ever experienced. 

Months earlier, Connor had installed the right components which were designed specifically for him and Nines. Hank would never get the image of walking in on Connor and Nines butt-assed-naked, or what Nines intended to do with Reed once he hunted the running man down. 

Connor had been so proud though, hadn’t shut up about his penis all week, shouting at odd times about how it activated and reacted to his feelings without his acceptance. To Hank, it was both horrible and amusing at the same time. After all, he couldn’t really blame Connor for his excitement. 

This time, everything was different. Hank had shown interest in a Halloween add a month earlier, where two androids danced around the screen in dainty devil outfits. It had been a horrible commercial for a new beer brand, one who promised the audience that they would want to sell their soul for another beer. 

For some reason, Connor had monitored his vitals and noticed his interest spiking. Hank couldn’t lie and had to admit that he found the whole get-up to be a little, tiny bit hot. The androids had been pretty, Hank wasn’t blind, but the tiny devil costumes had been what made his heart lose its steady, relaxed beat. 

The attachments, the devil tail, had moved of its own mind. Had wished and glided gracefully through the air while the men danced. Their dark hair, much like Connors, had been decorated with glitter and on both sides, white, beautiful horns stood proud from the mop of dark hair. If Hank had fucked Connor a little harder, a little more desperate that night, Connor never mentioned it. 

That was until today.

Halloween crept up on them faster than flies to shit. Kids in costumes, teens in costumes, fucking dogs with bat wings, everything between heaven and hell moved in the streets this day. They’d been lucky this year and caught the day shift, something Hank was grateful for as the year previous had been absolutely dreadful. 

When Connor walked into the precinct with Nines a little later, Hank regretted every decision he’d ever hade in his life. Side by side, the two brothers made their way to the cafeteria where Hank stood, pouring out his newly brewed coffee. In the back of his head, he registered Reed swearing up a storm, registered the devilish smirk on Nines face before the younger man turned to walk over to his swearing boyfriend and partner.

Hank’s eyes were firmly directed at Connor though. There, just a few steps away from him walked Connor, tail swishing behind him as swayed towards where Hank stood. It was as if his brain short-circuited right there and then. His pants grew uncomfortably tight almost immediately, sending a rosy color to dust his cheeks. 

“Do you like it, Hank?” Connor smiled innocently once he came to a stop before him. 

When Hank didn’t respond after thirty seconds, Connor sid a little spin, letting his tail slide past the bulge in Hank’s trousers. As if the erection wasn’t already threatening to burst through his zipper, the brush of Connor’s devil tail sealed the deal. With a painful throb, his cock just about burst through its confines to get to Connor. 

The minx that Connor was, knew what he was doing too if the smirk on his otherwise innocent-looking face was anything to go by. 

“What’s the matter, Hank? You look flushed.” Connor all but whispered into his ear. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Connor.” Hank swore, “What do you think you’re doing!”

For a second, the wicked expression on Connor’s face fell, but it wasn’t gone for long. With a new, darker, smirk, Connor’s hands came up to rub over Hank’s pecks, thumbs innocently brushing against his already sensitive nipples. 

It was a weakness for Hank, one that Connor had figured out the first time they’d rubbed up against each other, hands furiously working at each other’s hard and leaking cocks. Connor had placed his hand on Hank’s chest, palm sliding over his right nipple as Connor’s systems overloaded. The electric jolt that coursed through Hank at the slick slide of Connor’s palm was all he needed to release the ball of unspent energy. With a roar, he’d come more furiously than he’d ever experienced in his life. 

Now though, that knowledge seems to be working in Connor’s favor as the thumb lightly rubs over that same nipple, making the other one stand erect at attention underneath Hank’s shirt. It was so painfully obvious that he was aroused by Connor’s smart attention. 

“I’m seducing you, Lieutenant,” Connor smirked as he turned with a wink and left Hank to his own ministrations. 

Hank didn’t know how long he stood there gaping after Connor, coffee mug still half empty and tipped in his left hand. He comes to the conclusion that he must still be at home, in his very comfortable bed, dreaming. Cause this, this was not happening!  
At least, that’s what he tells himself a second before a very flustered looking Gavin Reed grabs his arm and rushes him through the precinct and into the men’s bathroom before locking the door. When the younger man turned round to face him, Hank could clearly see the pink staining the other man’s face, dipping all the way down his dark t-shirt. 

“I don’t know what you did, but this is your fucking fault, drunkard!” Gavin all but seethes at Hank. 

“Gavin, listen...-” Hank tries, but Gavin steps closer, finger raised at Hank’s chest. 

“No. Fuckin’ no!” He shouts, “I was just molested in front of the entire precinct by that... that fucking toaster lookalike.” 

Hank didn’t understand the relationship between Nines and Gavin. One second, they were kind and soft with each other, and in the next, Gavin would be hissing like an angry cat at the taller man. Hank knew that Gavin was a private guy, never really mingling with his coworkers, never getting personal with anyone. 

Until Nines walked in with Connor, took one look around the precinct and chose his partner. Gavin had had little say in the choice as Fowler had been all too happy to get someone as emotionally stunned as Gavin, to handle him on a daily basis. 

It seems to be a good partnership though. One which leads to Gavin softening, getting more personal and overall friendlier. If it wasn’t for Connor, Hank wouldn’t know anything about the romantic side of their partnership. 

Apparently, the two brothers had worked together to nail Gavin to the board, twisting and turning in every direction until the day he actually admitted to himself that he liked Nines just as much as Nines like him. Nines, new to human emotions as he was, unhelpfully followed the confession with how he had already calculated their compatibility the very first day he walked into the precinct and how they were as good as a perfect match. 

Not surprisingly, Gavin had run away heartbroken. The following few weeks brought terror to the precinct as Gavin had taken out all of his holiday time, leaving them to deal with a newly activated, newly deviated, heartbroken android. Nines had wanted to run after Gavin, had wanted to track Gavin down and explain to him in the most inhumane way Hank had ever heard, how their compatibility made them perfect for each other. 

It had pained Hank, even more, when one night he found Connor and Nines on the couch, the younger of the two crying and begging Connor to end the pain. Hank didn’t have it in him to walk away, so instead, he had sat down with the two and explained about feelings, about love and romantic emotions. 

When Gavin walked into the precinct two weeks later, Nines had been a new person. He had taken Gavin with him to a secluded area and apologized, explained how he never meant to hurt his feelings and if Gavin could find it in him to give him a new chance. By the way, Gavin smiled softly as they walked back in, the younger android had done well. 

Weeks went by before Connor excitedly bounced on the couch one night as they watched an old movie, scaring Hank half to death. What followed was as marred into Hank’s memory as seeing the brothers in all their glory was. 

“He loves Nines,” Connor had grinned, turning a projecting picture of Nines holding a very naked, very sleepily smiling Gavin in his arms.

Hank had felt his soul leave his body as he tried his best to remove the image from his memory, but try as he might, it did not work. 

Now though, the younger brother had seemed to screw up once again. 

“How is that my fault?” Hank barks, shooting his arms out in complete bewilderment. 

“Don’t pull that crap with me, Anderson. My toaster might be a bully, but your toaster is a kinky motherfucker!” Gavin bites, “Did you think I’ve forgotten about easter!”

At the reminder, Hank can’t help the helpless laugh that escapes him. This whole situation was absolutely absurd, locked into the men’s bathroom with a furiously embarrassed Gavin Reed. Had anyone told him that this would happen just a year ago, Hank would have laughed rudely and called the person a lunatic before leaving for the nearest bar. 

Now though, the situation was entirely different. Through the months, he’d gotten to really know Gavin, what with him dating Connor’s little brother. Surprisingly enough, he found the younger man to be quite pleasant, caring, helpful and kind. Private and easily embarrassed, sure, but all in all a good guy Hank had come to like. 

This version though, this version of Gavin, Hank could do without. 

“Listen, Gavin. What Nines decide to do is out of my reach. Connor got it in his head that I liked a devil costume and apparently, he consulted Nines with getting the getup.” Hank explained slowly, feeling his own embarrassment burning his cheeks. 

“Trashcan’s are crazy....” Gavin mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking deep in thoughts for a little while. 

“Did um...,” He started but stopped to mull the words over once more, “Connor, did he...get his um... Pierced?”

“Say what?” Hank offered confused. 

“His cock, did he pierce his cock too?” Gavin barks, failing to keep his voice hushed. 

At the words, Hank’s eyebrows rise to flirt with his hairline. For what seems like the umpteenth time, Hank thinks that he’s too old for this shit. Androids designed to be more than half his age for the rest of his life, kinky costumes, office flirts with said android and now the possibility of pierced penises?

“Alright, first off; I won’t ever get that image out of my head. Thank you,” Hank started dryly, “Second; if I knew, there’s no way in hell I would be discussing that with you.” But as Hank said this, he couldn’t help the curious little nagging voice in the back of his mind from voicing its curiosity. 

“Oh shut your whining, old man,” Gavin sneers without any heat, “The freak bot said a lot of shit.”

But before Hank could reply that Gavin and his boyfriend’s bed activities had nothing to do with him, the door to the men’s bathroom burst open and the terror brothers slintered inside, big grins on their faces. 

“Kinky!” Is all they say in unison, before going for their respective partners. 

Hank, with the entry of Connor, expected something to happen, so when Connor comes all but diving for him, he’s ready calmly step to the side to avoid his boyfriend. By some kind of luck, Hank manages to reach the door and slip outside before Connor can follow. 

Gavin was not as lucky. The last thing Hank remembers seeing of the younger man was Nines tackling him up against the wall, Gavin having a ‘deer caught in the headlights’ look on his face. Hank has enough of a task trying to get away from Connor for the next ten minutes to think much about Gavin. 

He reaches his desk and a safe harbor before Connor can catch up to him, grinning smugly as the young android pouts as he sits down on the desk opposite Hank. Feeling smug about his escape from a no doubt embarrassing, but hot encounter, Hank doesn’t notice the commotion as his male coworkers flock outside the men’s bathroom, before having to give up and go to the next one a bit away. 

No one notices when Nines slip an exhausted-looking Gavin out if the bathroom and to place him softly upon his office chair. Gavin looks absolutely destroyed where he sits, sweaty bangs that are carefully brushed back, red-faced and looking vacant with a soft smile on his face.  
By the look of Connor and Nines’ spinning LED’s, they’re having a conversation about the events that unfolded in the bathroom. When Connor turn his deep brown puppy eyes on Hank, he knows for sure. He’s saved to reply when Fowler screams from just outside his office for Gavin to get his contagious ass back home, directing the order more to Nines than Gavin himself, complaining under his breath as he closed the door. 

Gavin’s grin as Nines looks helpless towards Connor is enough to make Hank laugh. Oh, Nines was so royally fucked by the look on Gavin’s face. 

Watching the two leave, was funnier than it should have been. Gavin’s leg was all but turned into jelly by Nines’ earlier administrations, wobbling beautifully as the youngest android had to support his boyfriend's weight as they left the precinct behind. Grinning to himself, Hank turned back to look at the report on his computer screen, trying his best to ignore Connor’s begging puppy eyes above the screen. 

“Cut that shit out, Connor.” Hank barked softly. 

“But Hank,” Connor started, but Hank pinned him with a hard enough stare to make the younger man shut it. 

Together they worked through the files until it was time to leave. Connor had been pouting the whole time, no doubt feeling cheated as his younger brother got to fulfill the day Connor had planned for Hank and himself. When Hank didn’t turn on the exit leading to their home, Connor looked even more miffed and impatient. 

“But Hank, this is not the way back home.” He whines very uncharacteristically. 

“Let’s take a bite to eat before going home.” Hank grinned, feeling the power of postponing the inevitable Connor had no doubt planned for their evening. Knowing the other man, Hank needed all the energy he could muster. 

Beer, burgers and a chicken in a bag, they drove home. While Hank sat down to eat, Connor decided to take Sumo for a walk after watching Hank eat slower and slower with every minute that passed. He had to admit that teasing the young android was turning out to be quite fun, though Hank had no illusion of Connor not taking his revenge later on. 

Thirty minutes passed after Hank finished his meal, but Connor was still not back from his walk with Sumo. It seemed the tables had already turned. Filling Sumo’s food and water bowl, Hank kicked back with another beer, turning on the tv and watching some horrible reality show until Connor walked in. 

“Bedroom, Hank.” Connor all but coos at him. 

Smiling to himself, Hank stands up from the couch to follow Connor. His young lover had no doubt planned quite the evening for the two of them and if Hank was being completely honest with himself, the curiosity about just what that was, crawled high in his mind. Opening the door to their bedroom, Hank was a little surprised to find it completely dark. Trying to turn the lights on failed, so Hank stepped carefully inside instead. 

With a flash and a sizzling bang, a corner of the room lights up with flames and in the middle of it, Connor stands gracefully, striking the most beautifully erotic pose Hank has ever seen in his life. He’s so enamored by the way Connnro looks naked in the flames that it doesn’t click in his mind that he’s landed on his ass on their bedroom floors. 

“The flames...” Hank croaks, all too late remembering that flames burn, destroy and take lives. 

“They’re completely safe, Hank,” Connor smiles, “Aren’t they pretty?” He adds while slowly turning around inside of the flames, the silky smooth whisps dancing along his beautiful skin as he turns. It’s almost too much for Hank to take. 

“Hell Connor, I’d sell my soul for another beer,” Hank mumbles under his breath as Connor slowly steps out of the flames, the whisps burning on without him. 

“Wouldn’t you have me instead?” Connor smirks, tail swishing excitedly behind him. 

“Oh fuck...” Hank gapes.

He’s one-hundred percent sure that pre-come is leaking from his chubbed up dick, the telltale tingling deep inside of him tickling deliciously as Connor reaches for him, easily lifting him up off of the floors. 

He’s deposited softly on the bed and immediately he knows how this evening will go. It’s not his first time bottoming for Connor, but usually, they prefer the other role. Hank finds that this evening, with this setting, the bottom is exactly where he wants to be. 

His clothes are carefully discarded before he’s lifted and moved up to lay in the middle of the bed. Connor is a devil in every sense of the word above him, crawling up Hank’s bigger frame, spreading his legs, breathing hot air across his straining erection before sliding his smooth stomach over the head on his way up Hank’s chest. 

The slip and slide of Connor’s smooth skin on Hank’s dick is torture, making him weep even more as the tingling intensifies. When Connor’s nipples press against his own, stars dance before Hank’s eyes as he comes. Long ropes of come spurt onto the hairy swell of his stomach, dripping down from Connor’s smooth flat abdomen. 

“So hot, Hank,” Connor whispers as he takes Hank’s in a sloppy kiss. 

Hank’s senses are working on overdrive, the orgasm being ripped from his body so soon into their lovemaking was nothing short of embarrassing. He’s prided himself with the stamina of a draft horse for as long as he can remember, but not once has he come as fast as he just did. 

“You’re so hot for me,” Connor whispers once more in between sloppy kisses.

Clever finger finds their way to Hank’s nipples beneath Connor’s chest, teasing ever so softly at the hard nubs, sending his already sensitive nerves into a frenzy. Bowing his back as he moans wet and filthy, Hank is pleased to feel Connor shudder above him. 

“Turn around?” Connor asks as he breaks their kiss and lifts up to leave Hank enough room to turn if he wants to. 

Hank doesn’t need to be asked twice though. Almost desperately fast, he twists around and shoots his ass up into Connor’s already straining cock. The contact sends jolting electricity through Hank’s entire body as Connor’s slick member slides between his cheeks, teasing Hank’s tight rim as it passes by. 

“Oh fuck, Connor,” Hank swears, massive though shaking as he tries to place them underneath his heavy frame. 

“That’s it, Hank,” Connor coos, encouraging his older lover. 

Sitting back, Connor doesn’t waste any time as he dives in between Hank’s generous globes, pulling them apart as he kisses the tight ring of muscles. The contact is hot and soft, making Hank moan heartily, longing for more. Connor, ever the generous lover, complies, shoving his tongue unexpectedly into Hank’s hole. 

Howling will never describe the sound that leaves Hank’s lips as Connor sets a firm rhythm, his clever, talented tongue diving in and out, preparing the tight ring for the events yet to come. It’s one of Hank’s favorite activities, something he doesn’t mind lasting for hours on end. 

And they've done just that. The perks of having an android lover are the unfaltering stamina, the way they can go for hours and hours without stopping. Connor’s tongue is Hank’s wet dream come true. Of course, Hank loves every bit of Connor, but when he decides to give Hank the rimming of his life, Hank is all too weak to argue. 

Now is not the time for hour-long rimming though, retreating from the hot, moist globes of Hank’s ass, Hank has just enough time to draw a deep breath before Connor’s clever fingers, already slick with a lube Hank can’t remember hearing opening, tease their way into the now buttery soft hole. The long fingers always do things to Hank, things he’s afraid to analyze out of fear of never getting back again. But by the time Connor locates his prostate, Hank doesn’t even remember his own name. When the third and fourth finger is introduced, Hank is a bagging mess beneath Connor.

“Turn around for me,” Connor whispers in Hank’s ear, patiently waiting for the words to sink into Hank’s mind. 

Remembering what muscles are is hard. Hank needs almost a full minute before he’s of sound enough mind to turn around, plopping down on his back, he’s met with the most erotic sight till date. 

Sweaty with a deep dusting of blue across his face, neck, and shoulder, Connor looks down at him as if he hung the moon and stars just for Connors's pleasure. His dark brown eyes sparkle as they look into his own. Full lips a light blue from their earlier ministrations, and looking between his spread open thighs, Hank can see Connor’s erect cock bouncing deep blue by the head as he stares down at Hank. 

“Oh fuck me,” Hank swears again as he plops his head down on the pillow, opening his eyes once more to look into Connors. 

“Spread your thighs wider,” Connor commands softly and Hank is all but helpless to comply, spreading the massive muscles even wider. 

Connor fits perfectly between them, of course, he does, always has. It is as if they were made for each other. The way Connor’s body is long enough to reach Hank’s lips even above the swell of his stomach. The way his legs are long enough to engulf Hank’s waist when he slowly fucks into him. Connor is perfection in every sense of the words, but as he slowly sinks into Hank’s open body, Hank can’t help the feeling that to Connor, he is perfection too. 

The slow insertion of Connor’s cock almost drives Hank up the bed. He’ll never get used to the slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, extremely pleasurable slide as Connor enter his most private parts. Connor’s cock is the perfect size, the perfect girth and length to fit Hank. It’s almost scary how well they fit, but when Connor bottoms out, all thoughts disappear from Hank’s mind at once. 

The perfect pleasure is all Hank can focus on, the slow drag in and out of Connor’s cock is enough to blank his mind from everything that might threaten to invade this moment. Connor has always been so careful when it comes to making love with Hank, has always taken the utmost care to ensure his comfort and pleasure as if Hank wasn’t a heavyset, old man who could take a roughing.  
No, Connor had always treated Hank as if he was the most precious person in the universe. He had been willing to give his own life to save Hank’s, had been willing to leave behind the cause he fought so hard for, for the sake of an old, alcoholic, angry man. At the time, Hank hadn’t understood it, but soon enough, whenever Hank looked at Connor, a neon sign obnoxiously blinking “love” rested above Connor’s head. 

He’d been slow to admit out loud that he loved the young android, thinking with all his heart that Connor deserved someone better, someone younger. But Connor had stayed by his side, stayed through the ugly ups and mostly downs that followed, before one day, Hank had said those three little words. 

Now, Hank couldn’t say them enough. It was the first words of the morning and the last at night. Hank swore that Connor never would doubt just how much he was loved and adored. In return, Connor’s brilliant smile and sparkling eyes were enough to pull Hank through the roughest of days. When those solid arms wound around him in a tight embrace, Hank forgot all his sorrows. 

“You’re so beautiful, Hank.” Connor breathes heavily as he bottoms out once more. 

Hank’s never felt beautiful in his life, but underneath Connor, he never doubts the other man’s words. Meeting in another sloppy kiss, Hank moans as the shift to Connor’s body traps his sensitive cock between their stomachs. The feeling is electrifying, sending sparks up Hank’s body, making him seep more pre-come out of his slit. 

It hasn’t been that long since Connor had him come, but already, Hank can feel the telltale tingling of another orgasm coming. At his age, he always figured he’d be lucky to get his rocks off two, maybe three times a week if he actively tried, but after meeting Connor, he’s been pent up for some loving 24/7. Hank has no doubt that Connor will have him coming repeatedly throughout the night. 

“What the fuuuu...” Hank gasps all of a sudden. 

While Connor thrust ever so slowly in and out of Hank, his tail came around him to wrap around Hank’s cock, the heart-shaped tip, teasing Hank’s slit. Bottoming out a little harder than before, Connor grinned down at him before leaning in for a kiss. 

His thrusts grew harder after that, Connor's body covering Hank’s while he thrust, the tail, almost in sync, stroked his cock firmly. The sensation of having all of this, all of Connor covering him was almost too much for him. The tail, the horns, Connor’s devilish grin as he looked into Hank’s eyes and just knew.

“Come for me,” Connor whispered and Hank was helpless to deny the devil’s command. 

This orgasm was unlike the desperate release from earlier. This one came from Hank’s very core, ripped through his body as it set every nerve on fire as it passed through before exploding, dragging a guttural moan from deep within Hank’s chest. Connor didn’t stop his thrusting though, slowly, steadily fucking Hank through his orgasm, whining and moaning at the contractions milking his no doubt sensitive cock. 

“Oh f-fuck, Connor...” Hank gasped, wounding his arms around Connor’s neck to hold on for dear life as Connor sought his own release. 

His thrusts sped up, Connor bottoming out on every inward thrust, grinding their pelvises together before retreating. It was an agonizing pleasure for Hank, his dick already oversensitive, his rim raw and buttery soft. 

Before long, Connor’s hips stuttered and small whines escaped his lover. Burrowing his face into the crook of Hank’s neck, Connor thrust for dear life, clinging onto Hank as hard as he could without hurting him. 

With one final deep, hard thrust Connor gave into the pleasure, his moan long and moist against Hank’s neck. Lazily, slowly pushing in and out, Connor all but sagged against Hank, the younger man exhausted. 

“C-Connor, babe, baby...” Hank pants, “Your tail.”

Immediately, the tight grip on Hank’s cock disappears, letting blood rush into his chubby, abused member. Too tired to do much more than kissing each other goodnight, they're both asleep in a matter of minutes, enveloped in each other’s embrace, listening to the other’s heartbeat. Words of love, of eternal companionship and gratitude, can wait till the morning. 

Hank already knows that he’s going to be walking around like a crow all day when he wakes with Connor still between his widespread thighs. Groaning, Hank tries to turn them around, but the octopus that is his lover during the morning is all but lead in his arms. 

“Connor, sweetie,” Hank rasps softly, “We need to get up or we'll be late.” 

“Let’s be late, Hank...” Connor mumbles into the crook of Hank’s neck. 

“Now that’s a first,” Hank laughs, finding this new version of Connor to be quite the charmer. 

“Love you, Hank, now go to sleep,” He says into Hank’s skin, the warm breath tickling Hank’s sensitive nerves. 

“I love you too, Connor,” Hank smiles into the mop of dark hair, careful not to poke his eye out on one of Connor’s horns. “But we need to get up, champ.”

Groaning, Connor finally rises, blurry-eyed and tired looking. He smiles down at Hank, leaning down to kiss his lips before he whispers a quick ‘good morning’. Then he’s up and about, removing his horns and tail as he leaves the bedroom to pour Hank a hot bath before moving towards the kitchen, apparently having decided that Hank has the time to soak in the bath before breakfast. 

Later that day as they walk into the precinct, Hank’s grateful for the bath. He’s still stiff as all hell, but as he watch Gavin wobble in on unsteady legs, Nines by his back like a chicken mother, he feels much better. 

“Wipe that grin off of your face, old man,” Gavin bites as he wobbles past Hank to get to the coffee machine. 

Smiling to himself as he sips his own coffee, he sees Connor and Nines standing stock-still by their desk, their LED’s blinking furiously, no doubt sharing information about the previous night. By the look of their lightly blue dusted cheeks, Hank thinks he’s right about that. 

Somehow, he just couldn’t find it in his heart to care. They were an odd little family, the two android brothers, Gavin and himself. But as long as they have each other, nothing else mattered. They’d have each other backs, no matter how odd the situation got. 

“God, I hate them so much...” Gavin groaned from beside him. 

And looking down at the younger man, Hank saw his pale, flushed face as Gavin stared straight at the two androids, no doubt coming to the same conclusion Hank had. 

“Let’s see how good they’ll hold up when father Christmas comes down their chimneys, aye.” Hank laughed, feeling cheeky as a plan already started to unfold. By the sound of Gavin’s slightly hysterical cackling behind him, it would be an interesting couple of months ahead. 

~ The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Don't forget to have a look at Jappa's saucy art which you can find right here:  
https://twitter.com/Jappa62029460/status/1168612394253373440?s=19


End file.
